1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device, more particularly to a frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power distribution box is used to retain electrical equipments, and comprises a frame assembly and a plurality of cover plates mounted on the frame assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,062,664 and 5,806,946 disclose a kind of conventional frame assembly comprising a plurality of corner joints. Each corner joint interconnects an adjacent pair of horizontally-extended frame rods and a vertically-extended frame rod. However, due to difficulties in assembling the corner joints and the frame rods, the conventional frame assembly is generally assembled before delivery to a consumer, thus resulting in relatively high storage and transport costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,034 B1 discloses another conventional frame assembly comprising rectangularly-arranged upper and lower horizontal frame rod units, a plurality of hollow vertical frame rods having opposite end portions formed with screw holes, a plurality of tenons, and a plurality of bolts. The tenons are provided respectively on corner portions of the upper and lower horizontal frame rod units and are formed respectively with a plurality of threaded holes that correspond respectively to the screw holes of the vertical frame rods. The bolts extend respectively through the screw holes of the vertical frame rods and engage respectively and threadedly the threaded holes of the tenons for securing the vertical frame rods to the horizontal frame rod units. However, since the tenons are welded to the horizontal frame rod units, and since each of the screws hole is formed in a relatively thin segment of a respective one of the end portions of the vertical frame rods, engaging strength between the vertical frame rods and the tenons is relatively weak.